Kuma's Plan
by Bandgeek419
Summary: Kumajiro notices that Canada has been feeling more lonesome than usual so he starts to form a plan. Kumajiro is going to find Canada some friends! Read on as Kuma gets into shenanigans and Canada gets friends whether he wants them or not!
1. Prologue

Canada sighed as he flipped another pancake. Kumajiro looked up at his owner in worry it was the fourth time he had sighed since he started to make the pancakes, Canada was always happy while he made his favorite food. Kuma walked up to him and hugged his leg wanting his master to feel better. Canada looked down and gave a small smile at his pet." I'm fine Kumajiji. It's just I'm tired of feeling lonely all the time. It would be nice if I had more people to talk to you know?" he said turning back to his pancakes. "Who?" Kuma asked. Canada sighed and looked down at his pet exasperated. "Canada." he said. "No. Who?" Kuma said shaking his head and giving him a look like he was stupid. "Oh you mean who would I want to talk to. I guess anyone wold do really." Canada said wondering why his pet was being so questioning. "Okay. Pancake." Kuma said. "Huh?" Canada said when suddenly the smell of burning pancakes infiltrated his nose. Canada turned back to his now smoking pancakes while letting out a few choice words. While Canada was dealing with is burning pancakes Kuma's mind was forming a plan. He was going to find his master some friends.

* * *

Hi! Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue and will come back to read future chapters! :)


	2. Chapter 1 Elevator Friends

A couple of weeks later Canada and Kumajiro found themselves checking into the hotel, where the world conference was going to be held. After checking in and getting the room keys. Canada and Kuma went up to the room and Canada collapsed on the bed tired from the flight and staying up late packing the night before. "Kuma I'm going to take a nap. Be good and I'll buy you some fresh salmon." Canada said taking off his glasses and laying down. "Okay." Kuma said turning on the TV and sitting on the floor. As soon as Kuma was sure Canada was asleep he decided to start on his plan. After that day a couple of weeks ago Kuma had decided he was going to go and talk to other nations to get friends for his master. Kuma got up and quietly slipped out of the door. Kuma wandered down the hallway looking for possible friend candidates he soon reached the elevators and pressed the down button and waited.

When the elevator came up and opened. Inside the elevator was a tall man with a glare and a shorter man with a smile. They got off the elevator chattering but then spotted Kuma standing there staring at them and stopped. "Oh Sweden! Look a polar bear cub!" Finland said leaning down and picking up Kumajiro. "Who?" Kuma asked as Finland picked him up. "Oh he can talk! Oh I bet you're a pet to one of the other nations!" Finland said hugging Kuma close unable to resist his cuteness."Wh' d' ya belong to?" Sweden asked looking at Kuma. "Maple." Kuma said after a while his masters name escaping him like always. The nations looked at him confused. "Maple?" Finland asked turning to Sweden. "Who would that be?" he asked the contemplating Swede.

Suddenly his eyes got big with realization. " Americas br'ther. Canada." he said. "Oh yeah! He is always holding a polar bear, isn't he? I wonder where he is." Finland said. "Hotel room." Kuma said getting excited thinking he had found some friends for his master. "We sh'uld go down 'nd ask the fr'nt desk wh't room." Sweden said. Finland agreed but before they could turn around and press the elevator button a commotion came from down the hall. "Kuma!" a voice yelled and soon Canada came running towards them. He soon stopped in front of them looking out of breath. "Oh Canada we where just going to go down to the front desk to find you!" Finland said. Canada blinked at them a bit shocked at being remembered. Finland smiled at him as he handed Kuma back to him. "Thank you. He must have slipped out of the room while I was taking a nap. I'm so sorry if he bothered you!" Canada said to them his face red. " 't was no pr'blem." Sweden said giving Kuma's head a pat. "Well again thank you so much! Is there anything I could do to show you both my thanks?" Canada asked holding Kuma close. Finland and Sweden smiled at Canada. "Why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow at the hotels restaurant?" It would be nice to talk to you more and see Kuma again. Right Sweden?" Finland said. "Ja" Sweden said. "Okay," Canada said smiling brightly. "We'll meet you there at 12!" Finland called as he and Sweden turned and started walking down the hallway to their hotel room. Canada stood there for a minute happily shocked that he actually had lunch plans with other nations and they invited him, Canada, the invisible nation! He turned and started walking back to his hotel room a smile still on his face. The world conference hadn't even officially started yet and it was the best one he had been to in a long time! Kuma smiled to himself happy he had already found some friends for his master. Hopefully, he would be able to find him more in the next couple days he thought, ideas forming on how he was going to do it.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short! Not all the chapters will be this short. If you have any requests on nations you want to see Kuma get to be Canada's friend just leave it in a review! :) Criticism and suggestions are always welcome too!

Well I better get back to studying for my finals. ;_; I only have 2 left!


	3. Chapter 2 Polar Bears Run Fast

The next day when Canada's alarm went off at 9 a.m. he quickly turned it off and jumped out of bed excitement in his eyes. He went over to his pet and gently patted the still half-asleep bear. "Time to get up! We have plans today!" Canada said. He walked away and headed towards the bathroom grabbing shower supplies. Kuma blinked slowly waking up a smile forming on his fuzzy face. He was so happy to see that his master was so happy already and his plan was just starting.

After Canada got ready and got some paper work done on his laptop it was 11:45, time to head to the hotels restaurant for lunch with Sweden and Finland!.Canada picked up Kuma checked he had his wallet phone and room key then headed out the door. By 11:56 Canada had made his way to the entrance to the restaurant. He noticed the restaurant's name was Moonlight. A little nervous he looked down at Kuma and whispered to him "What if they forgot?". But before Kuma could say anything back, a voice called out to them "Over here!". Canada and Kuma looked around and spotted an overly excited Finn waving to them with a statue like Swede beside them. Canada smiled and quickly made his way over nervousness vanishing.

"Hello Canada!" Finland greeted as Canada took his seat. "H'llo." Sweden said. "Hi. Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch!" Canada said trying to not sound too excited and failing. Finland giggled and even Sweden let out a little chuckle both amused at the excited blonde. After getting drinks and chatting a bit about the upcoming meeting and some politics a waitress came by taking their orders. After she left Finland looked at Canada who was helping Kuma hold up a glass filled with water to take a drink. "You and him seem really close. It's adorable!" Finland said smiling at the small flush that appeared on Canada's face. "Well as long as I can remember he's always been there" Canada said smiling down at his pet. "Even though he can't remember my name, he always remembers I'm there, he never forgets me." Canada said a bit quieter. Kuma nuzzled closer to him sensing the small bit of hurt and loneliness in his voice. Finland and Sweden looked at each other guiltily knowing that on numerous occasions they both had forgotten Canada. FinLand reached across the table and grabbed Canada's hand Sweden doing the same with the other. "I know I have forgotten you in the past but I promise I won't anymore!" Finland said sincerely gripping Canada's hand tight. "Y'u're a gr'at n'tion 'nd I feel l'ike a j'rk for h'ving trouble r'membering you. I also pr'mise to n't forget you 'gain.(You're a great nation and I feel like a jerk for having trouble remembering you. I also promise to not forget you again.)" Sweden said. Canada looked at them and smiled brightly eyes looking a bit wet. "Thank you." he said voice thick with emotion. Finland and Sweden let go of his hands after on last Squeeze.

The rest of lunch went by great. All three nations talking and laughing. Before they parted at the restaurant entrance Finland gave Canada a hug and Sweden squeezed his shoulder. Both giving Canada their personal cell numbers and making plans to have do something together again before the conference was over. Canada was on cloud nine as he walked to the elevator. Kuma wiggled in his arms. "Down." he said wiggling more. Canada stopped and looked at his pet with a smile and set him down. Time to go into action Kuma thought to himself. As soon as he was set on the ground Kuma got on all fours and ran away as fast as he could. "Kuma!" Canada yelled, but Kuma was already turning a corner. After several minutes and several random turns Kuma found himself deep into the heart of the hotel. Kuma stopped and got up on his hind legs and started walking like normal, looking for his next friend candidate for Canada. Soon a door opened and closed and a black-haired pale man walked out looking a bit wet and smelling like chlorine obviously just coming from the pool. The man started walking towards him not noticing him. As the man walked by him Kuma reached out and poked his leg causing the man to jump and look down at him.

Japan stared down at the familiar looking bear trying to place him. "Lost." Kuma said looking up at him. Japan blinked at him still trying to place him. "Help?" he asked tilting his head. He was starting to wonder whether he should just walk away and find someone else. Japan smiled a little at the cute display and leaned down picking up Kuma. A bit bothered by the fact he knew the bear was a nation pet but couldn't remember what nation. "Do you know where your owner is?" Japan asked. "No." Kuma said blinking up at Japan. Japan sighed. "Well who is your owner?" Japan asked starting to walk again. "Who?" Kuma asked not being able to remember his masters name. Japan just stared at the bear confused. Japan opened his mouth to say something, but they knocked into something while turning the corner. Japan started to fall backwards but was grabbed and righted by a frantic looking America. "I'm so sorry Japan are you okay? You have Kuma too! Oh thank you so much! Again I'm so sorry are you okay?" America said voice sounding a bit off. "Hai America I am fine. This bear is yours?" he asked holding out the bear for America to take. He didn't think the bear belonged to America. "Um I'm Canada..." Canada said taking Kuma from his arms and holding him close. Japans eyes got super big and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "O-oh I'm sorry Canada." he said embarrassed. "Its okay." Canada said with a small smile a bit annoyed at being confused with America again. They both stood there in an awkward silence for a several seconds. "Excuse me Canada but is it okay if I ask you something?" Japan asked breaking the silence, remembering something he had wanted to ask the blonde for years but kept forgetting. "Oh uh sure!" Canada said curiously. "Awhile ago I had heard from America that you make amazing pancakes..." Japan said blushing. Ever since he had heard America talk about them he had been curious. "Oh would you like to try some?" Canada asked brightening up at the mention of his favorite food. "Hai if it would be alright.." Japan said. "Sure! I have a small kitchen in my room so why don't you come by tomorrow night around 6ish and I'll make some?" Canada asked. "Hai, I will be there. Thank you." Japan said. Canada beamed at him. Japan blushed a bit. After exchanging a few more words and Canada giving Japan his room numbers the nations said their goodbyes.

"Thanks again!" Canada called out to the back of the retreating nation. As soon as he was out of sight Canada looked at his pet his smile turning into a serious look. "Why in the world di you run off Kuma? You know better than that." Canada scolded his pet. "Sorry." Kuma said giving his best puppy dog face. "Oh no you don't give me that look! I am really mad at you!" Canada said. "Sorry." Kuma said again nuzzling up to his master giving him the cutest face he could muster. Canada's anger melted away and he lovingly gave Kuma a scratch behind one of his ears. "Just don't do that again ok?" he said and started walking back to the elevators. "Okay." Kuma said. Kuma smiled, he had gotten another friend for his master and he had avoided getting in trouble! He was on a roll! He hoped the rest of his plan would go like this. While Kuma was thinking about that, Canada was happy he would be able to introduce another person to the magic of his pancakes. Both nation and pet made their way back to their room small smiles on their faces.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2. I hoped you Enjoyed it! :) Again if you have any countries you want to see in this tell me in a review! Criticism and suggestions are always welcome too. :)

To the people who have reviewed:

Lil-Shamen-Lover: Don't you worry girl Spain and Romano will be in this whether it will elude to my other story "Food?" or not I can't say. ;)

deathNspikes: Like I said above Romano will be in this! :)

Thank you both for reviewing! :D


	4. Chapter 3 Tomato Thief

Canada groaned as his alarm went off at 7 a.m.. Today was the first day of the meeting and he was kinda dreading having to sit through two weeks of them. After a couple of minutes he eventually got up and made his way to the bathroom to start getting ready. A small smile making its way on his face as he remembered he was going to have Japan over for pancakes. Just got to make it through today he thought.

By 8:40ish Canada and Kuma were making their way into the meeting room awake and ready for the day. Canada quickly found a seat and sat down getting out a some paper and a pen so he could take notes. "Good morning!" a chipper voice said beside him. Canada didn't look over, knowing the voice probably wasn't talking to him. "Good morning Canada!" the voice said again right beside his ear making him jump. Canada looked over to see an amused looking Finland and Sweden. Finland sitting next to him and Sweden sitting on the other side of Finland. "Good morning." Canada said still looking a bit shocked. "St'll 'sleep?" Sweden asked. Canada blushed a bit and nodded, too embarrassed to admit that was the first time another nation has said good morning to him in years. They all made small talk until the meeting started.

At 12 the nations were dismissed for lunch and they all headed to the room where a lunch was going to be provided for them. Canada lost Finland and Sweden in the Crowd and sighed getting in line for the buffet style set up. After getting food and drinks for him and Kuma Canada found an empty table and sat down. Soon enough they were both done eating. "More?" Kuma asked. Canada smiled and nodded setting Kuma on the ground. "You can go and grab some more food from the table if you want, just don't pig out." he said to his pet. Kuma nodded and walked off towards the table. Canada got out his phone and started checking messages and other country stuff trusting his pet would do as told. Kuma turned back and saw Canada had stopped paying attention to him and started to roam around the would be a perfect opportunity to find him some friends he thought. Soon he saw two tan guys one was laughing while the other was slowly turning redder and redder. Kuma started walking towards them, his animal intuition saying they would be good choices. The red one started to bring a tomato up to his mouth when suddenly something the other one said caused him to jump up and start yelling dropping the tomato. This is my chance Kuma thought.

Stupid tomato bastard! Don't say that!" Romano yelled at Spain who was grinning at him green eyes twinkling. "But it's true Lovi you and your tomato matched because you were so red!" Spain said. "Speaking of my tomato you made me drop it! If it's ruined you re going to go get me a new one." he said turning around and looking for the red fruit. He soon spotted it and beside it was a white bear looking at him. "What the hell?" Romano yelled. Spain looked over and saw Kuma. "Aw Lovi isn't he just adorable?" Spain asked Kuma looked at them and picked up the tomato with both of his paws. "Oh no you don't! Give me the tomato back!" Romano yelled starting to walk towards Kuma. Kuma then took off running. Romano quickly took off after with Spain following closely behind. "Give it back!" Romano yelled chasing after the bear. "Stop chasing the poor thing and come sit back down!" Spain said chasing after Romano. Kuma ran back to Canada and Jumped up on his lap startling him. "Oh!" Canada exclaimed looking down at his pet. "Is that a tomato?" he asked confused.

Suddenly an out of breath Romano appeared with Spain appearing the next second. Canada blinked at them not sure what to make of the situation. "Stupid bear bastard give me back my tomato!" Romano said a little winded. "Kuma did you take his tomato?" Canada asked a bit shocked. "Romano dropped it and the cute bear picked it up!" Spain said sounding oddly cheerful given the situation. "Oh I'm so sorry! Kuma give him back the tomato and apologize." Canada said. Kuma turned to them and held out the tomato. "Sorry." he said trying his best to look like he really meant it. "Its okay. Just don't let it happen again." Romano said blushing a bit realising he may have overreacted a bit. "Again I'm so sorry! I have a garden in the summer and he always likes eating the tomatoes and that is-" Canada said but got interrupted by Spain. "You grow tomatoes too?" he asked overly excited. "Yeah. During summer I usually have a couple of tomato plants." he said. "Wait." Romano said really looking at him. "Who are you?" he asked not recognizing the blond. Canada sighed then smiled."I'm Canada." he said. Both Romano and Spain looked confused for a second ,but then their eyes grew wide in realization. Canada just smiled at them. "So since both you and you're bear seem to like tomatoes and I brought some with me from my garden, would you like to join me and the tomato bastard over here for lunch one day to have some?" Romano asked face a bit red. "Si it would be very nice to talk to you and your cute little bear!" Spain chirped smiling."Sure as long as it wouldn't be a bother." Canada said. "Just join us for lunch tomorrow bear bastard." Romano said. "Okay then." Canada said smiling not insulted by Romanos name calling. "Food?" Kuma asked. All three nations looked at him. Canada laughed and patted Kuma's head. "Yes Kuma tomorrow we're having lunch with them." he said while Spain was gushing about how cute Kuma was in the background. "Well the meeting will start again soon so we better head back. Ciao!" Romano called as he started walking away dragging a waving Spain with him. Canada looked around at the clearing nations and jumped up. "Oh gosh Kuma we better head back too or we'll be late!" Canada said quickly disposing of his trash and rushing back to the meeting room, a smug looking polar bear in his arms. Happy he had found his master two more friends.

At 4:30 the meeting was let out. Canada said his goodbyes to Finland and Sweden and started heading back to his room to get ready for his dinner tonight with Japan. When Canada got back to his room he quickly changed out of his suit and into more casual but nice wear, nice jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a maple leaf on it. After tidying his room a bit and checking to make sure he had gotten everything when he went shopping yesterday evening, he started measuring the ingredients.

At exactly 6 he heard a couple of light knocks on his door. "Coming!" he yelled quickly putting the last pancake on the plate and turning the stove of. He walked to the door and let Japan in giving him a smile. Japan smiled a bit back and walked in the smell of freshly made pancakes hitting him in full force. "Hello Japan. Thanks for coming!" Canada said leading Japan to the small hotel provided table. " you for inviting me." he said sitting down on one of the chairs. "What would you like to drink? I have water, coffee, and tea." he said. "I'll take tea please." Japan said. Canada smiled and went to get the drinks. He handed Japan his tea and sat some water in front himself. "Well dig in!" he said putting a couple pancakes on his plate and drowning them in maple syrup he had brought from home. Japan watched and copied him. As soon as Japan took the first bite his eyes widened in pure bliss. "This tastes wonderful!" Japan exclaimed losing his reservations and scarfing down the delicious pancake mapley goodness. Canada giggled at his reaction, happy that he liked them so much. Soon enough all the pancakes were gone and Japans maple induced haze was lifting causing him to blush a bit at his earlier actions. He looked at his host who was letting his polar bear lick his plate and smiled at the cute scene. "You and your polar bear are quite cute together." he said then quickly blushed realizing what he said. Canada blushed a bit. "Thank you." he said face tinged pink and smiled at Japan. After a couple awkward seconds Kuma yawned and pulled on his masters pants leg. "Bed." he said. "Ah he is right we do have to get up early tomorrow. I will take my leave then. Thank you for having me over. Your pancakes are amazing." Japan said standing up and heading toward the door. Canada got up too walking his guest out. "I'll see you tomorrow and Thank you! You can come over for pancakes anytime. Just give me a little warning eh?" he said opening the door for his guest. "Hai, um if its okay. Would it be okay to exchange emails?" Japan asked blushing a little. "Sure!" Canada said. After exchanging emails they both said goodbye.

Canada closed the door and smiled. You know Kuma for some reason people seem to be noticing me more I don't know why but it just makes me so happy!" he said while walking over and picking up his pet. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time." he said smiling. Kuma looked up and licked Canada's cheek and nuzzled him so happy to see his master like this. Canada then sighed."I only hope it stays like this." he said softly. Kuma nuzzled deeper into his arms. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to make sure that by the time this world meeting was over Canada would have lots and lots of friends that wouldn't forget him. Determination flowing through him. He was going to make sure his master was never lonely again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! As always criticism and suggestions are welcome. If you have a nation you want to see in this just leave a review to let me know. :) This will probably be the last chapter for a couple days. My cousin is getting married this weekend and I'm in the wedding so I'm going to be super busy. I'll try to get up the next chapter by Monday.

To the people who have reviewed:

activatebird: Oh gosh I totally like didn't even think of putting them in! Thanks for reminding me! :D

deathNspikes: Yeah Kuma gets stuff done. Too bad he's not Canada's wingman, he'd be getting more dates than France. XD

Lil-Doitsu: I'm so happy hearing my story is making you feel feels! :3

crazy dragon ninja: I know Ukraine will be in here, Romania is an interesting suggestion! I'll definitely consider it! I know right? I'm writing it and it still makes me squee. :)

Thank you all for reviewing! :D Reading all your reviews totally like made my day. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. :)


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1 Brothers and Lunch Plan

Canada groaned as his alarm went off. Last night after Japan left he had found a hockey game on TV and had stayed up late watching it. The sleepy Canadian glared at the noise making machine refusing to move from his warm blanket cocoon. Kuma sat up and moved from his space at the foot of the bed crawling up his master untill he reached his face. "Up?" he asked poking Canada's cheek. Canada sighed and sat up turning off the alarm. "I'm up Kuma." he said picking up Kuma and giving him a good morning hug. Canada then looked at the clock. "Oh gosh I'm going to be late!" he cried setting Kuma to the side then jumping up and running towards the bathroom. Kuma just watched amused.

Soon Canada found himself running down the hall. Canada hoped he wouldn't be too late when he left his room it was 9 so hopefully he'd only be a couple of minutes late. He saw the meeting room doors and slowed down quickly opening up the meeting room doors and entering the room. "I'm telling you no one is missing dudes!" he heard America yell. He looked over and found his brother standing up looking confused A couple of irate countries were standing around his brother. "For the fifth time Canada is missing!" Finland yelled. "Who?" America asked. "Your brother America." Japan said. America just looked at them all confused Canada took a deep breath and walked up to the group. "Sorry I'm late." he said. All of the nations turned to look at him. "Oh Canadia!" America said realization hitting him. Soon the nations had found seats and America started the meeting.

As the nations were dismissed for lunch, Canada was given a bone crushing hug as soon as he stood up, poor Kuma squished to Canada's chest. "I'm sorry for the morning Canadia. You forgive me right? Of course you do!" America said then finally let Canada go. "Come on let's go get some lunch!" America said starting to drag Canada away. "I already have lunch plans." Canada said trying to get out of America's iron grip. America stopped and laughed. "Nice joke dude. You never have plans." America said still laughing. Canada quickly broke out of his brothers grip race red in embarrassment and anger. Kuma looked at America and thought about biting him for insulting his master. He started walking away. "Hey wait bro, wear are you going?" America called out starting to go after him. "With me hamburger bastard!" said Romano coming around the corner with a scowl. "Come on let's go Canada." Romano said grabbing Canada's hand and walking away with him. "Romano, how do you know Canadia?" said America confused. "It's Canada you bastard!" Romano called out walking around the corner leaving behind a very confused America.

"Stupid bastard. Can't even say his own brothers name right. Needs to be punched." Romano muttered to himself. "How can you even deal with him?" Romano asked Canada. "Well he hardly ever notices me or remembers me so I don't have to really deal with him much." Canada said softly looking down. Romano turned and looked at him. Canada's expression made him stop. All the hurt and loneliness tugged at his heart. He patted Canada's shoulder. "He's a bastard and an idiot. S-so what he does shouldn't get to you!" Romano said. Canada smiled at Romano recognizing Romano was trying to comfort him. He gave romano a one-armed hugged being careful not to squish Kuma between them. Romano blushed and hugged back. As soon as Canada let go Romano started walking again. "Well hurry up! We can't leave the tomato bastard alone for too long, he'll do something stupid. Canada followed Romano a smile still on his face. Soon he and Romano were in the lunch room looking for Spain. They soon found him but he wasn't alone. Next to him was Italy and Germany. "Lovi! Canada! There you two are! Guess who decided to also join us." Spain called out happily as they took their seats."Hello! Nice to see you Italy and Germany." Canada said giving them a small smile. "Food?" Kuma asked his stomach growling smelling something delicious. Germany looked at the bear. "No dogs are allowed at meetings...Canada." he said having trouble remembering the person's name. Kuma growled at him. "Bear" he said. Canada gave his pet a calming head pat. "He's not a dog. He's a polar bear." Canada said. "Ve a polar bear? Can i hold him? He's so cute! Italy said reaching over the table. Canada handing him the bear and watched amused as Italy tried to feed him pasta from his plate and Germany looked at Kuma. Spain was soon cooing over the polar bear while Romano just huffed at him.

Canada smiled at the scene, so happy to be included. He didn't notice the three nations watching him intently from the other side of the room.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it is so short and that this is coming so late. :( I meant to update sooner but I'm dog sitting my cousins dogs at her house while her and her husband are on their honeymoon. They had an amazing wedding by the way! I cried at the ceremony. I'll try to have part 2 up by tomorrow! As always criticism and suggestions are welcome. If there is a specific country you want to see just leave a review and tell me! :)

I do have a quick question for all you readers though? I've been thinking about maybe adding some romance into the story. How do you all feel about that, yes or no?" Please leave a review to let me know! :)

Thanks for reading! :D

No reviews this time to answer. :( Maybe next time!:)


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2 Brothers and Lunch Plan

As Canada was smiling at Italy who was going on and on about how cute Kuma was he noticed Germany was still staring at his pet. "Is everything all right Germany?" he asked a bit worried by the mans silence. Germany jumped a bit at being addressed by him and blushed a bit. "Ja everything is fine." he said. Romano just scoffed at him. "Then why are you staring at his pet you creeper potato?" he said giving the german a hard look. Germany just ignored Romano. "I just always thought he was a pet dog you carried around." Germany said. He jumped a bit when he heard a low growl next to him coming from Italy's arms. Kuma glared at him. "Bear." he growled. Germany tentatively reached out and petted Kuma's head. "Ja, ja you are a bear not a dog." he said. Kuma stopped growling at him and leaned into his pets. Canada just laughed at the scene. "It's okay Germany. A lot of people assume that." Canada said giving him a smile.

"Ve Germany can we get a bear?" Italy asked. Spain and Canada laughed, Romano spluttered and Germany looked at Italy eyes wide. "You can get us one right Canada?" Italy asked happily hugging Kuma tighter in his arms. "Well Italy Kuma is a special polar bear, regular polar bears are way bigger and hard to take care of. Plus theyre endangered which would make it illegal to have one." Canada answered back. Germany gave him a grateful look. Italy sadly looked down. "Oh." he said sounding sad. Canada reached over the table and patted his arm. "You can come see Kuma anytime you want though.!" he said. The italian quickly looked up. "Really?" he asked excited. "Yeah! I'm sure both Kuma and me would enjoy your visit." Canada said giving a smile. "That is great! Can Germany come too?" Italy asked smiling back. "Sure Germany is welcome too." he said smiling over at the blushing german nation. "Thank you." Germany said. Canada just gave him a warm smile and turned to spain and Romano. "You two are always welcome as well." he said. Spain smiled broadly at him and Romano just blushed. "You're to nice bear bastard." he said. Canada just smiled and blushed a bit.

The rest of lunch was spent with pleasant talking and laughing. Before they parted to go back to the meeting room Canada had gotten all four nations numbers and promises of going out together again before the end of the meetings. Canada went back to the meeting room with a large grin on his face. "Kuma Can you believe it? I got all of their numbers!" Canada said to the bear in his arms. Kuma just smiled and smirked to himself. He was so good he had gotten his master friends without really having to do anything today. Through out the rest of the afternoon till the meeting was out Kuma and Canada both sat with smiles on their faces and happy thoughts in their heads.

Later that evening Canada was watching TV with Kuma when he heard some knocks on his hotel room door. He got up to answer it to find America on the other side. "Oh hello America! I was just watching TV would you like to-" Canada started saying but America interrupted him. "What did you do?" he asked. Canada blinked at him confused. "Huh?" he asked. "Why are all these people noticing you? What did you do to make them notice you?" America said looking at him. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to make them notice me." Canada said. "You obviously did something! How did you go from being freaking invisible to all these nations noticing you? You had to do something!" America yelled his voice rising. "I did not do anything! Maybe I'm just finally starting to be noticed!" Canada said back his voice starting to raise a bit too. He couldn't understand why his brother was getting so upset about this. Shouldn't he be happy for him? America let out a harsh laugh at that. "After hundreds of years of being invisible and just now people are starting to notice? Yeah right. Even France and England think somethings up." he said. Canada felt tears starting to form. "I'm going to figure out what you're doing to get noticed and I'm going to stop it. You're probably just fucking them all aren't ya?" he asked. Canada felt anger and hurt wash over him he was about ready to slam the door in his brothers face when the sound of a slap echoed throughout the hall.

Standing beside his brother was a red-faced Finland hand still raised. "How dare you." he spat at America who was holding his injured cheek wide-eyed. "Get out of here!" he yelled. America quickly scampered away. Finland watched him go face still red. After the American was gone from sight Finland turned around and looked at Canada. "Are you okay? I can't believe him saying such things!" Finland said quickly ushering the Canadian back into his hotel room and closing the door behind him. Kuma quickly walked over to his master having come to stand behind him when he heard the raised voices. He quickly was picked up into Canada's arms and held close. "I'm fine Finland, Thank you." Canada said. Finland didn't believe him though he heard the quiver to his voice. Finland came over and gave him a gentle hug. He let go and smiled at Canada. "Go grab your wallet and room key." he said. Canada looked at him a bit confused. "I came over to see if you wanted to go down to the bar with me and Sweden and after _that_ I'm sure you could use a drink!" he said Canada looked at him a smile slowly starting to form. "Sure let's go!" he said. He quickly grabbed his wallet and room key and headed out with Finland. He was excited to forget what happened with America for a while and spend more time with Sweden and Finland. Kuma sat in his arms a small plan forming in his head to cheer his master up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed part 2! Sorry I updated a bit late again! I'm back at home now so I should be able to update more often! :D Criticism is always welcome. If you have any nations you want to see in this just leave a review and tell me. :)

To the people who have reviewed:

deathNspikes: Yeah America defiantly deserved what he got. Still not sure whether I'm going to put romance in this or not. Only time will tell. :)I do want to say thank you for all the reviews you have left! It makes me so happy to read them! So I send you an internet hug! :D

Cheary: Again I'm still not sure whether or not to put romance in or not. I'm so happy to hear you love my story! :3 makes me so happy! :D

laurennomnom: As I said before I'm still not sure about romance in this story. :) Don't you worry there will definitely be more of the Asian countries in this! :D

Thank you to all that reviewed! :D

And thanks to everyone reading this! :)


	7. Chapter 5 Vodka and Drunk Canadians

Canada sat in the bar booth with Sweden and Finland. Finland had just recounted what happened upstairs with America to Sweden whose permanent glare got even more intense. "Id'ot." he said taking a swig from his drink. Canada looked down just wanting to forget what happened. Kuma looked up at him concerned from his arms. Canada smiled at him and hugged him close. He looked up as the bar waitress put down a drink in front of him and walked away. Canada blinked at it not recalling ordering a drink. "I ordered it for you." Finland said giving him a small smile. "Oh thank you!" Canada said smiling back. He quickly took a gulp and enjoyed the alcoholic beverages taste. Soon him, Sweden and Finland were on their third and fourth drinks, having a discussion about hockey. None of them noticed when Kuma slipped from Canada's lap.

Kuma sneaked away from their table and hid under another as he looked around the bar. To cheer his master up from what the rude hamburger boy said he was going to find him another new friend! Kuma looked around the bar eyeing all the nations there, trying to find the best one. As he was looking around he noticed a tall large man wearing a scarf. The man looked familiar and Kuma remembered it was because him and his master had played hockey several times together. Kuma smiled to himself, thinking he had found the best choice and started making his way over to the scarf man's seat.

Russia sat alone at the table his usual smile in place as he was slowly nursing the glass of vodka in front of him. He suddenly felt tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see a little polar bear cub staring at him. "Hello. Where did you come from?" he asked. The bear just looked at him. "Room." the bear said. "Da I realise that. Hm let's try this where is your owner?" Russia asked smiling. "Drinking." the bear said. Russia still smiling picked up Kuma and sat him in his lap. "Since little bear is being unhelpful, little bear will sit with me while I dink." Russia said happily. Kuma squirmed in his lap then just gave up since the arm holding him had a tight grip. "Ah, it is nice not drinking alone. Even if my company is an animal." Russia said with a giggle at the end. "What is your name little bear?" he asked taking another drink. "Kumajiro." he said. "That name sounds familiar." Russia said with a thoughtful look. "I am Russia. Kumajiro will become one with mother Russia, da?" he asked Kuma started to squirm in his lap again getting a bit creeped out. He was starting to question whether he had made the best decision when choosing Russia. "Kuma!" A voice shouted.

Both Russia and Kuma looked over to see a swaying Canada making his way over to them. "There you are you silly bear! I was looking all over for you!" Canada said giggling. Russia looked at the tipsy blond. "Who are you?" he asked holding out the bear for him to take. The blonde took the bear and started sniffling tears forming in his purple blue eyes. "I'm Canada!" he said. Russia didn't know what to do about the sniffling Canadian so he just smiled at him hoping he'd run off. To his surprise the blond started giggling again and took the seat opposite of him at the table. "You know Russia, me and you we are a lot alike!" Canada said s!miling at the shocked Russian. "We are?" he asked. "Yes! We're both snowy countries, we both like hockey, we both are alone a lot and we both have to deal with that hoser America!" Canada's cheerful tone turning sour at the end. Russia's shocked face slowly turned into a genuine smile. "You are right comrade we are a lot alike." he said wondering why he had never noticed all that before. Canada gave him another huge grin. "I know right!" the Canadian started laughing and Russia just watched on amused. "You are very amusing." Russia said a real smile still on his lips. Canada's phone started going off and he quickly opened it. "Oh! I better go Finland and Sweden are looking for me! Bye Russia!" Canada said quickly jumping up and dangerously swaying while he walked across the bar. Russia smiled as he left making a mental note to make sure to get and know the amusing Canadian better. He chuckled to himself. Maybe he'll become one with mother Russia he thought happily going back to drinking his vodka.

Later that night, after Sweden and Finland had gotten a the drunk Canadian to his room safely and his master was deep asleep. Kuma was laying down at the end of the bed. He was questioning whether Russia was an okay choice to be friends with his master. He after a while decided that going from how Canada had talked with him happily earlier, that yes he was. Kuma smiled to himself them deciding he was going to be happy with his choice and fell asleep. Dreams of him and his master happy and running around in the snow invading his sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :) As always criticism is welcome. If you have a suggestion or a country you want to see don't be afraid to tell me! Just leave it in a review. This chapter made me so happy to write. I love Russia.:3

To the people who have reviewed:

activatebird: I'm so happy to hear you're loving my story! :.3 brings a happy tear to my eye.

deathNspikes: Canada may have not left the bar with someone new tonight, but he does now have Russia's eye on him. Wonder what kind of shenanigans that will bring! haha :)

Edreen: I hope you enjoyed drunk Canada! I always kinda pictured Canada as a kinda loud emotional drunk. XD Thank you! :) I honestly feel a lot of times what I write is terrible and my best friend has to assure me that it's not, so hearing you think it's great and well written makes me so happy! :D

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Also thank you to everyone reading this! :)


	8. Chapter 6 Morning Surprises and Pool Fun

Canada groaned as his alarm went off. "I drank way too much last night Kuma." the Canadian said. His head was pounding and he felt about ready to throw up. Slowly he got himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Even though he was in pain and his head hurt he didn't regret going out the night before. Though a lot of it towards the end was a blur he'd had a lot of fun with Sweden and Finland. He smiled all throughout his morning routine, as he got ready for today's meeting.

As Canada walked out his hotel room to head to the meeting he jumped. Standing next to his door and looking at him with a smile was none other than Russia. "Good morning!" Russia said to him. "Good morning." Canada said back as his door shut, confused to why Russia was there. "I was hoping we could walk to the meeting together." Russia said amused by Canada's confused expression. "Uh yeah sure. That would be nice!" Canada said giving Russia a polite smile. Soon Canada and Russia were slowly making their way to the elevators so they could go down to where the conference room was. "Last night was quite fun Canada." Russia said turning to him with a smile. Canada inwardly panicked trying to remember if he did or said anything to the Russian last night. Hazy tidbits of their conversation floated back to him and he blushed. "Yes I did have a lot of fun." he said with a nervous giggle. By that time they had made it to the Elevators and had pressed the button waiting for one to appear.

The elevator opened up to show a grumpy looking England on it. Canada and Russia got on both deciding to just leave England alone. "So I was wondering comrade if you would like to drinking with me sometime? It was nice talking to you last night!" Russia said turning a genuine smile on his face. England spluttered in the background. Shocked to see Canada was in the elevator with him and that Russia was asking him out drinking! Canada slowly grinned up at Russia his nervousness and fear subsiding at the Russians genuine smile. "Sure. I'd love too!" he said. England just stood there shocked into silence. Then the elevator doors opened and all three nations exited the elevator. Canada and Russia went on their way to the meeting room chatting pleasantly. England though stayed by the elevator. Something was going on with Canada like America had told him. He didn't like it at all. So it was weird seeing the Italies and Germany and Spain interact and notice Canada that was no big deal. But Russia that was crossing the line. England made his way to the meeting room determination in his eyes. He was going to help that git America get down to the bottom of this, this was just to strange to ignore.

Canada hummed to himself as he was walking down to the pool, After the meeting was over he decided he waned to go swim. So he had went back to his room and changed into his white with red maple leaf swim shorts grabbed a towel and headed down Kuma in his arms. As he entered the large pool room area he found an empty chair to the side and put down Kuma and his stuff. "Stay here. I'll be over there if you need anything." he said to his pet giving him a scratch behind his ear. He then made his way over to the hot tub and quickly got in for a nice soak.

Kuma sat in the seat and looked around. The pool was pretty much empty not many people around. Their were a few nations swimming in the pool. Kuma sighed and just used his masters towel as a cushion and decided to just take a nap while he waited. He was soon jolted awake though when there was commotion next to him. He opened his eyes and saw a person quickly throwing their stuff down on the seat next to his. The person then ran towards the pool and made jumped into it. Kuma watched as the person resurfaced and laughed yelling something and swimming around in the pool a wide grin on their face. The more Kuma watched this person the more he was starting to like them. They were loud and fun. They would be a perfect friend for his master! An idea quickly popped in his head as he looked at the persons stuff next to his and saw they had their cellphone laying out. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him. Kuma quickly reached over and swiped it, hiding it under him.

Soon after that Canada got out and walked over to Kuma quickly drying off after getting his towel. He grabbed Kuma and left heading back to the room not noticing what the polar bear was hiding in his arms. Kuma smirked to whole way back, happy that so far his plan was working perfectly.

Prussia stretched as he got out of the pool. Smiling wide and thinking how awesome his swim had been. He walked back to his stuff and grabbed his towel starting to dry off. He then started looking for his phone, to see if he had any missed calls or messages or anything. As he shifted through his stuff confusion sat in. He knew he brought his cellphone with him. "Where did it go?" he said to himself still looking for it.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 6! As always criticism is welcome. If there are any other characters you want to see in this just leave a review and tell me! :) I'll be starting on requested nations in the next couple of chapters too! :D

To the people who have reviewed:

deathNspikes: I know! I loved writing drunk Canada he is just absolutely adorable! :3

activatebird: Yeah Canada is quite lucky that his vital regions weren't seized. Plus now Russia has his eye on him there is going to be quite a bit more of shenanigans!

Thank you both for reviewing!

Also to let you all know I'm going to start accepting one shot requests! I want to practice my writing more and get more comfortable writing other characters. So if you have a request just message me. :)


	9. Chapter 7 Fights and Surpirse Visits

Canada had just gotten out of the shower. He walked back into the bedroom drying his hair happy to be free of the chlorine smell he had picked up at the pool. As he was walking though he noticed that Kuma was messing with something in his paws. "What do you have there Kuma?" he asked heading over to where Kuma was sitting on his bed. Kuma ignored him and kept messing with the thing in his hands as he got closer he noticed it was a sleek-looking smart phone. Canada quickly looked over to the nightstand by the bed thinking that Kuma had grabbed his phone while he was showering, but his cellphone was still there. "Kuma where did you get that?" Canada asked confused. "Pool." Kuma said looking up at him. Canada looked confused for a couple more seconds before his eyes got wide and then he sighed. "Kuma you know better than to take other people's things!" he said taking the phone away and giving his bear a cross look. He looked down at the phone and saw a picture of Prussia and his little bord thing staring back at him from the lock screen. "Oh maple." he sighed. Kuma had taken Prussia's cellphone.

A couple of minutes later Canada and Kuma were on their way back to the pool hoping they would catch Prussia there to give him back his cell phone. When the elevator stopped on the ground floor Canada was about to get off when he noticed that there was an angry muttering Prussian in front of him getting on the elevator. Canada stood frozen in the elevator. His german was a bit rusty put he could understand what Prussia was mumbling and his face paled. Prussia was really unhappy that his phone was taken. Soon the elevator had stopped on another floor and Prussia got out, Canada collecting himself for a minute before following after him. "Prussia?" he called out following him down the hall. Prussia kept going not even pausing. "Prussia?" he called again louder. The Prussian still walked on. Canada sighed, after all the people noticing him the last couple days he had forgotten that still a lot of people still couldn't. Prussia stopped at a door and quickly opened and went in slamming it in Canada's face. Canada then reached up and knocked on the door.

The door quickly opened and Prussia stared down at him his red eyes fierce. "What?" he asked. "Hi! Um I have something of yours!" Canada said taking out Prussia's cellphone and handing it to him. "Before you get to mad please hear me out! I was down at the pool and Kuma here must have grabbed your cellphone before we left. I'm so sorry he's usually such a behaved bear. He never takes other people's things! So please don't be mad. Again I'm so sorry! Kuma tell him you're sorry." Canada said looking down at his pet at the last part. Kuma looked up at Prussia. "Sorry." he said though he really wasn't but they didn't know that. "Awesome!" Prussia suddenly yelled. Both Canada and Kuma looked at him confused at his reaction. "I've never seen a talking polar bear before!" he continued then laughed that weird laugh of his. He then smirked at them. "Don't worry about it...uh..." he said looking at Canada confused. "Canada" Canada said. "Of course! The awesome me knew that!" he said again grinning at them. Canada couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Again I'm so-" Canada started but was cut off by Prussia. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to have just gotten my phone back!" Prussia said leaning against the door frame.

Suddenly his eyes seemed to light up. "You know you seem pretty awesome. So I've decided that my awesome self will grace you with my friendship!" Prussia said. The blonde in front of him seemed quiet but he had a talking polar bear so he had to be awesome right, Prussia thought to himself. Canada just smiled at him, happy he seemed to be making a new friend. Then Prussia and Canada exchanged phone numbers and made plans to do something during the weekend. "I'll see you soon Canada!" Prussia called out before he shut his door as Canada was heading to the elevator. Canada grinned as he made his way to the elevator. He had made another friend! He was so happy. "You know Kuma, I think my invisibility is wearing off. I've made nine new friends in less than a week!" Canada said stopping and hitting the call button for the elevator. Kuma just smiled in his masters arms happy his plans were working out perfectly. Little did they know what was about to happen.

The elevator doors opened and Canada went in not noticing the other two occupants until he heard a voice. "Hello Canada." Japan said with a smile. Canada jumped and looked seeing Japan and America looking at him. "Oh hello Japan, America." he said with a smile feeling a bit uneasy from the glare America was giving him. America didn't answer back and just kept glaring at him making both Japan and America uncomfortable. They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds as Canada went to hit the button for his floor to see it had already been pushed. "I guess we're all on the same floor eh?" he said with a small chuckle. "It would seem so." Japan said. "Oh Canada! I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner one night?" Japan said blushing a bit. "Sure! I'd love too!" Canada said with a smile. The elevator stopped on their floor and they got out. "Just text me the details!" Canada said as Japan started heading the opposite way. "Hai, I will. See you tomorrow." Japan said quickly leaving, wanting to be away from America's glares as soon as possible.

Canada and America stood there in silence, America still glaring at Canada. Canada shivered and started walking quickly to his room but was suddenly slammed into the wall. "I'm getting so fucking tired of seeing you all buddy buddy with all these nations! You're supposed to be fucking invisible!"America said. Canada felt angry tears form in his eyes and Kuma growled at America. "Oh don't start crying! You know its true. So you should stop doing whatever you are to get them to notice you and go back to being invisible!" America said. Canada just pushed America away and ran towards his room quickly opening his door and slamming it shut a couple of tears making his way down his face.

He couldn't believe America! They were supposed to be family you think he'd be happy for his brother for finally being noticed and being happy. "Canada?" A voice said. Canada looked up with his tear filled eyes to see Russia standing in front of him. Canada was about to question how he had got in his room but was stopped by the gentle hug he got from the Russian. "Don't cry. You should be happy da? Tears aren't as pretty on your face as smiles." Russia said. Canada just stood there a bit shocked Russia was hugging and comforting him but soon gave in. He hugged the Russian back with one arm careful not to squish Kuma. Russia let go and looked at him. "Tell me what happened?" he asked though it sounded more like a demand.

After Canada explained what happened and stopped Russia from going to beat America with his pipe, Russia gave Canada another hug. "Don't listen to stupid American! He is idiot. You are noticed by other nations now and that is good so don't go back to being invisible." Russia said letting go and staring into Canada's eyes. "Or I will have to find you da?" he said canting kolkolkol. Canada gulped. "Don't worry I'll make sure I stay visible." he said. Russia then smiled his usual smile and patted Canada's head. "Good." he said. "I do have a question for you though Russia. Why are you in my room?" Canada asked. Russia just smiled. "I wanted to visit you!" he said cheerfully. "But how did you get in?" Canada asked. Russia just kept smiling at him. "The power of friendship! Comrade Canada needs to stop asking such silly questions da?" he said cheerfully and completely serious. Both Canada and Kuma just looked at him still a bit worried about how the Russian had gotten into their room.

* * *

Well here's chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it! Critiscm is always welcomed! If you have a country you want to see in this just leave it in a review! :) So today I had to work at my churches food booth at the Revoultionary War reenactment my town has every year. We have to dress all colonial style too. The whole time I was there though I thought about Hetalia, it has ruined my mind. XD

I would like to wish a very Happy Birthday to my best friend! I love you Doitsu(she's the Germany in our friend group. I'm Canada.) and hope you had a great Birthday! :D

To the people who reviewed:

deathNspikes: I love Prussia and Canada together! They just seem to balance each other out you know? :)

Cheary: I have to admit PruCan is a great ship but this story will be staying romance free. :) I'm so happy to hear you think my story's great! :D It makes my day!

Lil-Doitsu: Kuma is not a Klepto! He's just a bit theify! XD haha

Thanks to all who reviewed! Like seriously reading all your reviews makes my day! :D Also thank you to everyone reading this! :)


	10. Chapter 8 Glares and Breakfast Plans

Canada was getting ready to leave for the next meeting the next morning when there was a knock at his door. Canada headed to the door a bit confused on who it could be he opened the door to see a panic-stricken Italy standing there. "Hide me!" he squeaked and rushed in closing the door behind him. He then ran and clinged to the shocked looking Canadian. Canada just stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before jumping into gear and wrapping his arms around the shivering panicked Italy. "Italy what happened are you okay?" Canada asked. "Germany woke up to go set up the meeting room early and I decided I'd just sleep in and go down later but when I came out of the room to go down, England was there! He started yelling at me and I got scared and ran and he started chasing me and it was just so scary!" Italy said clinging tighter on to Canada. Canada looked at him a bit confused. "Why would England yell at you?" he asked. "I don't know ve, I was too scared to pay attention." Italy said.

After a couple of minutes Italy calmed down and let his death grip on Canada go. "Ve I'm happy it was your room I knocked on!" Italy said smiling at him. Canada just smiled back at him a small blush on his face. "So it's getting pretty late we better start heading down." Canada said. Italy agreed and as soon as Canada grabbed Kuma they headed to the meeting. "Can I hold Kuma till we get to the meeting room?" Italy asked as they started walking to the elevator. "Sure!" Canada said handing his bear to him. Italy smiled and cooed at the bear who just blinked up at him. The rest of the way was filled with pleasant chat. Both Italy and Canada entering the meeting room with smiles on their faces.

Italy handed him back his bear and went running over to Germany giving Canada an enthusiastic wave goodbye. Canada just smiled and waved back and went to find a seat. He was soon pleasantly surprised when he saw Japan give him a wave and gestured him to come sit in the empty seat next to him. Canada quickly walked over and smiled at Japan as he sat down. "Good morning." he said. "Good morning." Japan said back a small smile on his face. "Would you please join me for dinner tonight at 7?" Japan asked. "I'd love too!" Canada said giving him a grin. Japan and Canada talked a few more minutes. Soon though the meeting was started and both of them turned their attentions to the meeting.

Canada all but ran out of the meeting room after he had said his goodbyes to Japan. The whole meeting,morning session, lunch and afternoon session he had felt the glares coming from America and for some reason England. He shivered as he quickly made his way to the elevator hoping he wouldn't run into either of him. As he was waiting Netherlands appeared beside him waiting for the elevator too.

Kuma looked up at the tall nation beside him and he got an idea. He reached over and pulled on the mans shirt. The man quickly looked down at him. "Who?" Kuma asked looking up at the tall man. Both Canada and the Netherlands looked down at the bear. Netherlands looking a bit shocked at the talking bear and Canada looking confused at his bears actions. "Um I'm Netherlands." Netherlands answered after a couple of seconds. "Who are you?" he asked. He looked up from the bear after he said that looking at the nation holding the bear. The nation looked so familiar but for some reason he couldn't think of who it was. "Kumajiro." Kuma answered, but Netherlands was no longer paying attention to him. His gaze was now on his owner trying to figure out who he was. Canada blushed a bit at the intense stare from Netherlands. "Thank you for the tulips again Netherlands." he said remembering he had wanted to thank the nation for the tulips him and his people had sent again this year. "They were beautiful." he added on giving him a smile. Netherlands eyes got real big and then guild washed across his face. The nation beside him was Canada he should have known that!

The elevator then arrived and they all got on Canada hitting his floors button and Netherlands hitting his. They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Canada you like maple syrup right?" Netherlands asked. "Yep I love it!" Canada said with a smile and a laugh. Netherlands blushed a bit. "Well my sister Belgium usually makes waffles in the morning and we have maple syrup to put on them and since you like it would you like to come over for breakfast Saturday?" Netherlands asked. Wanting to make up a bit for forgetting the nation that had helped him a lot during World War Two. "I'd love too." Canada said. They exchanged phone numbers and couple seconds later Canada had reached his floor and got off. "Goodbye." Canada said to Netherlands with a smile. "Netherlands smiled back. "Goodbye Canada." he said as the elevator doors closed.

Canada walked back to his room with a large smile. "We're gonna have waffles Kuma, won't that be different?" he asked his pet. "Food?" Kuma asked. Canada just giggled at his pet. "It's with Belgium and Netherlands too! I'm so excited. I just hope they have real maple syrup." Canada said as he reached his room. Kuma just smiled in his arms happy he had erased his masters unease from the meeting and gotten him another new friend.

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I just got a bit busy, but I am back and will try to have updates sooner! :) If you have and countries you want to see in this just leave it in a review. Also, criticism is always welcome! :)

To the people who have reviewed:

activatebird: I know I ship Canada with almost everyone. He's just so cute! :3

Cheary: Russia is adorable and he is right the power of friendship can overcome everything! Especially if you are friends with Russia da? :)

deathNspikes: Yeah he should of but Canada's to nice to do that even though America does deserve it! I'm glad to hear what Russia said made your day! :)

ochaofice: I'm glad my story makes you giggle! :D Don't you worry either! I will definitely not stop writing this story. I mean I already have a sequel planned so I definitely can't! :)

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! And also a big thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed my story! You are all awesome! :D


	11. Chapter 9 Dinner and Groping

Canada checked the message from Japan again. He wanted to be sure he had the right room number before he left. After being satisfied with knowing what room he was heading to he picked up Kuma and left his room a smile on his face. He was so excited to have dinner with Japan! He loved having cuisine from different nations and he had heard that Japan was a wonderful chef. He happily hummed to himself as he made his way down the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors. He soon found Japan's and knocked on the door.

After a minute Japan opened the door and let him in. "Thank you for coming Canada." he said smiling and giving a slight bow. Canada smiled back at him. "I should be the one thanking you! Thank you so much for inviting me Japan, it smells wonderful!" Canada said as Japan led him to the small little table the hotel had in their rooms. Japan blushed at the compliment and stuttered a bit before excusing himself to go to the kitchen. Canada just smiled and listened as Japan messed in the kitchen getting the food ready.

A couple of minutes later Japan came out balancing a couple of plates and set them down at the table. "What would you like to drink Canada? I have tea, juice and water." Japan asked. "Waters fine." Canada said. Japan then rushed back to the kitchen. Canada sat their politely waiting for Japan to return before he would dig into the delicious looking and smelling meal. Japan soon scurried back out of the kitchen with a drink in each hand. He set them on the table and sat down. They both then dug into their meals. "This is delicious Japan!" Canada complimented between bites. "Arigato" Japan said.

When they were both down to the last couple of bites on their plates a sudden eager knocking disturbed their meal. Japan got up and headed to the door wondering who was there. He opened the door and yelped as suddenly South Korea attached himself to him. "Japaaannnn!" he squealed! Japan just stood there a bit shocked for a couple of seconds before pushing South Korea off and closing the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked heading back to his meal South Korea right behind him. "China was being mean so I decided to come see you!" he said with a huge grin. Then he squealed when he saw Canada sitting there looking at them both. "America what are you doing here?" he asked basically jumping up and down in excitement at seeing his friend. Japan just face palmed while Canada looked at him owlishly blinking then sighing. "I'm Canada." Canada said sighing a bit annoyed at being confused with his brother. "Canada?" South Korea questioned tilting his head looking confused for a couple of seconds. His eyes then got real bright and he rushed towards Canada and with both hands grabbed his chest. "I claim your boobs for Korea da-ze!" he said smiling, happy to be claiming more boobs. Japan just stared at him in utter shock unbelieving that he had just did that. Canada just sat there race bright red with South Korea's hands still squeezing at his chest. Kuma just looked around at them all blinking. "Boobs?" he questioned, his master was a man he thought in his head.

After South Korea let go and Japan recovered from his shock all three nations settled down and talked. South Korea took an immediate liking to Canada and before Canada left he had put his number in Canada's phone and had exclaimed them to be new best friends. Canada smiled as he made his way back to his room. South Korea may be an excitable grope-happy nation but he was also a very funny nice one too. Canada had made it to his room when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Canada gasped surprised to find himself staring into the angry dark emerald eyes of England.

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. Criticism is always welcomed and I would love to know what you think so please leave a review. :)Sorry it's been awhile since I updated! Just been having some internet trouble lately but it should all be fixed now! :D Well I'm super excited! I have a job interview tomorrow! I hope I get the job! :3 I have been a bit down recently too. During the summer when I can hear the music from marching band practices at the high school when I'm outside makes me miss marching band so much! Why doesn't my college have a marching band? :( Anyways sorry for the rant. :)

To the people who reviewed:

activatebird: Canada and Netherlands do have a wonderful friendship! :) Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear you love my story! :3 Don't worry I will keep writing more!

deathNspikes: Italy is Italy haha. You'll be finding out what England's thinking next chapter. ;)

Dawn Light: Thank you! It makes my day when I see comments like that! :D

Lil-Doitsu: Hey guuurrrrllll! You can't injure America yet I still need him for my story. :3 Don't worry Frances opinion on whats happening will be coming soon but first we're gonna see how England feels!

07GhostLuvr811: Thanks! :D

Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited or followed! :)


	12. Chapter 10 Tea Time

Canada gulped as he stared into the Brits intense gaze but then he suddenly calmed down a bit when he realized he was probably mistaking him for England a bit. "Hi England. How are you?" he said hugging Kuma close to him still unsettled be England's glare. "Don't give me that Canada! Now explain yourself?" England snapped at him shocking Canada. He was shocked because England had remembered him and known his name and because England seemed to be upset with him which never happened. "Huh?" he said confused going through his mind trying to figure out if he had done anything to anger England. England just glared at him some more his thick fuzzy eyebrows furrowing even more. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you! Here why don't you come in and I'll make you a cup of tea and figure out how to make it up to you eh?" Canada said sincerely feeling bad. England may hardly remember who he is or his name but he was still like a father figure to him and he didn't want to make him mad or disappoint him!

England just looked at him glare losing its intensity a bit. "You didn't do anything to me. America told me you were using shady methods on nations to make them notice you." England said crossing his arms. Canada gasped. "W-what? I would never do anything like that!" Canada said absolutely shocked and hurt. "Then why are all the other nations starting to notice you then lad? You have to admit it's a bit strange." England said. Canada just looked at him eyes filling with tears while Kuma started growling at the man who was making his master cry. "I don't know why they all of a sudden are noticing me...but why is such a big deal? You guys are the closest thing I have to family! You should be happy I'm finally making friends. I'm not lonely or sad anymore do you know how lonely and depressed I was? Do you know what its like to be invisible to everyone even my own family? Now though I'm being seen and my family thinks it's strange and unnatural they want me to be depressed and all alone again!" Canada said then buried his face into Kuma's fur shoulders shaking from sobs. He continued crying into Kuma's fur feeling the vibrations from the bear's body as he continued to growl at England. Kuma was about ready to jump out of his masters arms and attack England for making his master cry like this! No one hurt his master!

"I-I'm sorry." he heard a couple of seconds later. He looked up and saw England looking at him not glaring anymore looking a bit ashamed. "You're right we should be happy for you but that stupid git America was telling me all of this rubbish and I believed him when I should have known he was being an idiot like usual! I'm so sorry lad. C-can you forgive me Canada?" England said. Canada didn't say anything for a couple of seconds but then he smiled a small smile with tears still running down his face. He set down Kuma and then hugged England. England smiled a bit to and hugged him back. "Now why don't we go in and I'll make us a cup of tea?" England said. Canada let go and nodded. He then grabbed Kuma and they made their way into Canada's room.

A couple of minutes later , Canada and England were sipping on some tea England had made sitting on the couch. "So tell me you really have no idea why people are just now noticing you?" England asked looking at him curiously. "Nope! But I'm so happy they are. I just hope it stays like this..." Canada said trailing off at the end. England just smiled at him. "Don't worry lad I'm sure it'll stay like this. Now they are really noticing ou why would they stop you're a wonderful smart nation and boy. Way better than that idiot brother of yours." England said voice going sharp at the end. Canada grinned at him a small blush on his face. England hardly gave complements like that. "Don't you worry about that gut either. I'll talk to him tomorrow and make him see sense!" England said. Canada just laughed already seeing the fight that would happen between England and America. "Thanks England." he said leaning over and giving the nation a quick hug and then let go smiling at him. England gave him a small smile.

After spending a little over an hour sipping on tea and talking, England left telling Canada again how he was going to straighten out America. Canada smiled as walked back to the couch and flopped down on it. Kuma crawled on top of his chest and looked down at him. "Okay?" he asked. Still a bit worried about how his master was earlier. Canada petted his bear still smiling. "Yes Kuma I'm fine. Don't worry." Canada said. Kuma's worried expression faded. "Good." he said laying down Canada chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around his pet. "Thanks for worrying though Kuma. I love you. You're the best polar bear a nation could ask for." Canada said squeezing his pet affectionately. Kuma just rolled his eyes at his masters sappiness but then he snuggled closer to him. "Love too." Kuma said. Canada and Kuma laid there together snuggling both content and happy.

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Critiscm is always welcomed and I'd love to know what you think so don't be afraid to leave a review! :) Hope you all had a Happy Fathers Day. I did except when I was baking some cookies to give my Dad and Grandpa I put some to close on the edge of the cookie sheet and they melted off starting a small fire in the oven... But after my mom and I freaked out we put it out without any damage so it's all good! :) I'm also very excited I got a job! :D Well that's what has been happening in my life.

To the people who have reviewed:

activatebird: Yeah South Korea does seem to have an obsession with groping. XD Yeah England wanted answers and he got them!

deathNspikes: Kuma was really a bit confuzzled on that one. Yes at first England seemed a bit Evil but as you read it all worked out in the end! Under those bushy brows is loving caring person who just has a bit of trouble showing it sometimes. XD

Thank you for reviewing! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed too! You are all awesome! Internet cookies to all of you! :D


	13. Chapter 11 Awesome Plans and Meeting Fun

Canada sat up in bed and glared at his alarm as it was going off. He then hit the button to turn it off and got out of bed grumbling and rubbing his still sleepy eyes. A shower and large cup of coffee later Canada was up and ready for the day. He was reading some emails from his boss and sipping on a second cup of coffee when he looked at the clock. He gasped when he saw how late it was. There were only fifteen minutes until the meeting started and he was still in his room! He jumped up and grabbed his stuff. He was halfway out the door when he quickly turned around and ran back in picking up Kuma and running back out of the run heading full speed towards the elevator.

Canada made it to the meeting just in time and quickly took a seat. He blushed a bit at the stern look Germany through him as he started the meeting. Soon though he was focussing on the meeting. The meeting let out for lunch and Canada stretched as he stood up. He then leaned down and picked up Kuma from his spot by his chair where he was sleeping. He smiled at his pets sleepy expression and gave him a scratch behind his ears. "Time to go get some lunch." he said as he started to head to the lunch room. "Food?" Kuma mumbled as he looked up at him with still sleepy eyes. "Yes food." Canada said cooing to his bear. Canada was stilling talking to Kuma when he entered the lunch room. He made his way over to the buffet style set up and soon was balancing a tray with two plates and a drink on it as he walked over to a table. He started eating smiling and messing around on his phone. He didn't notice when someone sat across from him.

"Hey Canada!" a voice said making him jump a bit. He looked up and saw Prussia sitting across from him grinning. "Hello Prussia." he said back smiling. "So tonight me and some buddies are going o go out drinking. Wanna come with us? It's going to be awesome!" he said. Canada thought about it for a few seconds before he decided. "Sure sounds fun!" Canada said. Prussia grinned at him and soon went on to rant about how awesome tonight was going to be which turned into a rant into how awesome he was. Canada listened smiling and sometimes giggling the whole time. Finding Prussia funny and amusing. Prussia kept talking all throughout lunch and was only stopped when Germany came to drag him away. "I'll see you tonight Canada!" he called out smiling at him. Canada smiled back and waved. He picked up his tray and trash and disposed of it before he started making his way back to the meeting room.

At the end of the afternoon meeting, Kuma sighed he had been sitting on the floor for what felt like forever. His master was not paying any attention to him either. He was to focused on what the people were saying. Kuma sighed again before he suddenly perked up. This is a perfect opportunity to find my master another new friend! He thought. He sneakily walked under the table and looked around. The meeting table was huge to fit all the nations so he had plenty of room to wander around. He looked at all the feet and legs trying to figure out who to choose. He saw a pencil fall to the ground and roll under the table by him and his choice was made for him. He walked over the pencil and picked it up just as the person who dropped it leaned down to pick it up themselves.

Liechtenstein blinked at the small bear under the table holding her pencil. The bear walked towards her and held out the pencil toward her tilting his head. She smiled at the adorable display and took her pencil from the bear and sat up. She felt a tugging on her dress and looked down. The bear was looking at her holding out his arms. She couldn't resist it was too cute! She picked up the bear and sat it in her lap. "What is that?" Switzerland whispered next to her startled. "It's a polar bear! Isn't it adorable brother?" she said smiling. Switzerland sighed. "Yes it is but that's not the point! Where did it come from?" he said eyeing the bear. "He was under the table. He's probably another nations pet." Liechtenstein said petting Kuma. "Be careful he might be dangerous!" Switzerland said a bit loudly causing the nation sitting by him (Austria) to hush him. He blushed a bit. "Tame." Kuma said a bit taken aback someone could even suggest that. "He can talk!" "It talks?" Liechtenstein and Switzerland said simultaneity. They both stared at Kuma Liechtenstein with a smile Switzerland in shock.

A couple of minutes later Germany had ended the meeting for the day and nations were starting to get up and leave. "We better find his owner." Switzerland said standing up. "I guess.." Liechtenstein said standing up with Kuma in her arms. They walked around the room both trying to figure out who the bears owner was. Suddenly a frantic looking nation ran past them almost knocking into Liechtenstein. "Hey watch it!" Switzerland yelled making the nation turn around and start apologizing, but they stopped and suddenly ran back to them. "Kuma!" they yelled coming to a stop in front of them. They both blinked at this nation neither recognizing him. "Oh thank goodness you have him! I hoe he wasn't too much trouble Liechtenstein, Switzerland." he said."Who are you?" Switzerland asked. "I'm Canada." Canada said with a sigh. "Oh you're Mr. America's brother." Liechtenstein said. "Yeah." Canada said sounding a bit strained. "So this is your bear?" Switzerland asked. "Yes he's my bear." Canada said while nodding. Liechtenstein gave him his bear looking a little sad, Canada noticed this and smiled at her. "Since you seem to like Kuma and he seems to like you Liechtenstein you are welcomed to come visit whenever you want. You too Switzerland." Canada said smiling at them both. "Oh can we Brother?" Liechtenstein said while looking hopefully at Switzerland. He sighed and consented exchanging information with Canada so his sister could visit her new animal friend.

Canada waved as Switzerland and Liechtenstein left. As soon as they were gone he frowned and glared down at his pet. "Kuma you had me worried sick! Why did you wander off you naughty bear?" he asked scolding his pet. "Bored." Kuma said looking up at Canada with the cutest look he could muster. Canada's face smiled at his pets cute look and his anger deflated. "Just don't do it again." Canada said. Kuma just smiled.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! So I've had a busy several days. I had to get stuff out of my grandparents shed since they were cleaning it out. There were so many spiders and dust but the spiders ugh. Got to spend some time with my best friend and her sister yesterday. We had fun! Saturday me and her are going on a mini little road trip. :3 I can't wait! Well anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to know what you think so don't be afraid to leave a review!

To the people who reviewed:

activatebird: Yeah my Fathers day was quite the fun one XD Thank you I'll try! :)

deathNspikes: England has a soft spot for America so I'm sure he won't be to hard on him, but he will be sure to chew him out appropriately! He is being quite the git after all. XD

Lil-Doitsu: Well you will soon see Frances reaction! That's going to be in the next chapter. :)

fangirlHetalia: Kuma is the best isn't he? He's such a loyal caring pet better then my cat -_- he just sits there and glares at me when I just want to love him! Anyways, America will get whats coming for him soon don't you worry! :)

MidNight270: Here's an update! Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed you are all awesome! :D


End file.
